I didn't mean to
by kelsie19
Summary: Summary: After 4x04 Blaine is trying to go on with his life but everything is so hard, that is until Sebastian Smythe comes back into his life, he finds something interesting with Sebastian but when Kurt shows back hes thrown threw a loop. (Angst, sexy times, Seblaine, Klaine)
1. Break ups suck

It was only a week after Blaine had visited Kurt in New York he was sitting on his bed when he got the text he had been dreading. Kurt needed time apart, he needed to think about things and he told Blaine they should take a break. When Blaine finished reading the text message from Kurt he simply replied **"I love you"** and when he didn't get a reply back he started to get angry, not with Kurt but with him self. He tossed his phone across the room and curled up in his bed on top of the covers and finally just allowed him self to fall apart, Kurt was his everything, how could he have messed everything up so badly. A conversation popped into his head that they had once with Mr. Schue, about how no matter how horrible things are they will always get better. Blaine laughed at this thought with tears running down his face because right now everything was horrible and the only thing that could make it better is if Kurt showed up on his door step and told him he loved him too and that was never going to happen.

* * *

"BLAINE, BLAINE ANDERSON YOU BETTER BE DEATHLY ILL OR GOT ANOTHER SLUSHIE THROWN AR YOUR FACE BECAUSE I JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE WITH THE SCHOOL AND THEY SAID YOU DIDN'T COME IN TODAY AND.."

"You don't have to yell" Blaine was at his bedroom door, his Dad standing there whit his arms folded.

"Why aren't you in school?" his Dad pushed his way into his bedroom, Blaine rolled his eyes and went to sit back down on his bed.

"Didn't feel like going"

"You sick? whats wrong with you?"

"Kurt broke up with me, i cheated on him and he broke up with me and i just didn't feel like seeing anybody today okay?" Blaine's tone was quiet, sad, as if he didn't even want to put effort into talking.

"That is no reason for you to miss school, get up, get dressed and you can make it just in time for 3rd period."

"No." Blaine threw him self back onto his bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

"NOW" his Father said as he yanked the blanket off and tossed it across the room. Blaine wanted nothing more then to hit his own father at that moment but instead of cause an argument he rolled off his bed and started to find clothes.

"You have 10 minuets"

"No." Blaine said again but still made his way to the bathroom pushing past his Father as he left his bedroom.

The school day sucked, just like Blaine knew it would. Everything reminded him of Kurt, the empty chair next to him in the class rooms, Glee club, his locker with the photos of the two of them. He thought about taking down the photos but he just couldn't bring him self to do it, instead he grabbed every book he would need for the day and carried them around so he wouldn't have to make a trip to his locker again.

"Hey man" It was the end of the day when somebody finally said something to him, of course it was Sam.

"Hey." Blaine said back with a harsh tone.

"Hey, i don't know whats going on here but..."

"But nothing Sam, why don't you go talk to Finn" Blaine was being mean and he didn't even want to be. Sam rolled his eyes at him and walked over to go talk to Finn. After school when Blaine arrived home he tossed his heavy bag onto his bed and popped open his computer, he only had a few messages on facebook, One was from Eli, one from Sam and Another from Rachel. Before he checked his messages he wanted to check his notifications There was 15 of them and the last thing he had posted on his facebook was a photo of him and Kurt, when he clicked the button it took him to another post.

**'Blaine Anderson is now single'**

Kurt must have went and removed their relationship status because the last thing posted to Blaine's wall now was that with 13 comments on the post. Most of them were from the kids in Glee, but the last 3 comments stood out to him.

Nick, Jeff and Trent. His buddies from Dalton had commented saying they were so sorry and if he needed anybody to talk to they were there. The other comments said the same thing too but he just knew that the Glee club kids would judge him for what he had done and would take Kurt's side right away. After finally finding his phone in the corner of his room, the battery had popped out and the screen was cracked now but it still worked. He powered it on and sent a text to his Warbler buddies.

"If you guys have time I'd like to come for a visit this weekend" Blaine set the phone down and went over to his bag to grab his homework, he really didn't want to do it but then he thought the faster he did his homework, the faster he would get good grades and the faster he could be out of McKinley all together, Without Kurt there it just didn't make any sense to be there anymore. When he returned to his phone he had 17 text messages and 4 missed calls. Three of the texts were from the Warbler boys telling him that Friday would be a great day to come, 8 of them were from Rachel, 3 of them were from Sam and 3 of them were from Kurt. He ignored everything else and checked Kurt's text's

**"I love you too, i just cant do this"**

**"Sam said you were mean today"**

**"Blaine...?**

Talking to Kurt was the last thing he wanted right now unless it was for them to say sorry to one another and get back together, he deleted the messages and went to reply back to the Warblers.

"See you then"


	2. Dalton

The week went by fast, Blaine did everything he could to keep his mind busy until he could just talk about everything with his Warbler friends. The glee kids didn't really talk to him much, not that Blaine even really cared. He knew they would all take Kurt's side anyways. It was Friday afternoon and he was almost to his car but was stopped by Sam.

"Blaine, hey wait up"

"Sam i have somewhere to be"

"Look, i know what happened we all do but i want you to know we aren't talking to you because of what you did, its because we wanted to give you space. You never really opened up to anybody else but Kurt here and we really aren't sure how to deal with you."

"How to deal with me? Sam you don't need to DEAL with me, i cheated, i messed up, I'm depressed. There really isn't anything to do about it unless you can convince... Kurt... to want me again" Blaine stumbled as he spoke, he was going to say make Kurt love him again but he knew Kurt still loved him and sometimes that hurt even more.

"He will come around, Blaine i knew Kurt before you did. He was so sad all the time and i remember the day he came back from meeting you and told us all about what happened, he finally had a real smile on his face he was..."

"Stop, please just stop" Blaine didn't want to hear any of this, he didn't want to hear how he made Kurt happy in the past because now he was the reason Kurt was upset again. Blaine felt a tear run down his cheek as he quickly walked away from Sam and got into his car, he needed to be away from everything. He needed Dalton.

* * *

Pulling up to the school he knew most of the kids who didn't board there would be gone already and it would be nice to just walk around for a little while and remember what life was like before he messed everything up. As he got out of the car it started to rain a little so he quickly made his way into the building, He went to boys room's first but nobody answered, he only knew of one other place they could all be so he headed down to the council room. As he slowly made his way down the steps a memory popped into his head.

"Excise me"

He could hear the words as if it were yesterday, Kurt standing there asking him what was going on. He got to the last step and stopped allowing the memory to take over his emotions, but this was not why he came here. He was here to finally talk about things with his friends and yeah maybe it was going to emotional but allowing him self to dwell on the memories and make him self even more upset wasn't helping. He made his way down the hallway that once again made him think about Kurt, the feeling of his hand in his own as they ran down the hallway. He peeked his head in the doors of the council room and it was empty, finally giving up on where the guys were he sat down on the sofa and pulled out his phone. After 4 rings Nick finally picked up.

**"Hey Blaine!"**

**"Nick hey, where are you guys**? I'm down here in the council room and its like a ghost town around here"

**"Oh! yeah we will be there soon, we had soccer practice but because of the rain we all had a meeting so the guys all just came with me so we could all walk back together, we should be outta here in like 5 minuets so we'll see you soon!"**

**"Okay, see you soon"**

Blaine hung up the phone and rested his head on the back of the couch, he allowed more memories to cloud his mind and before he knew it he was sitting there singing his parts of "Baby its cold outside" he got to the part,

"I'll hold your hands, their just like ice."

"My Mother will start to worry..."

Another voice sang, shocking Blaine out of his little memory bubble. The voice was nice but it was nothing compared to his memory of Kurt singing it. As he lifted his head he seen the back of a boy who was leaning over looking out the window, as he turned around Blaine finally caught sight of his face.

"Sebastian?"

"Sorry if i scared you. I came to grab a few things and I'll be on my way."

"Didn't scare me, shocked me if anything." Blaine sat up more on the couch as Sebastian tossed a few papers into his bag.

"May i ask what you are doing here anyways? spying on us like your little boyfriend used to?"

"My.. no... I'm waiting for Jeff, Nick & Trent to get here. I just came for a visit."

"I figured you had forgotten all about having friends here by now, your Boyfriend got you to transfer to that public school and make all sorts of new friends." Sebastian sat him self on the corner of the couch waiting for Blaine's sarky remark.

"I thought you were different now Sebastian?"

"I'm not as rude, but I'm still a smartass" Sebastian smiled and noticed it made Blaine chuckle a little.

"It doesn't hurt to smile every once in a while Blaine, how in the world could you be so unhappy? what your Boyfri..."

"Can you stop calling him that, hes... hes not my boyfriend anymore." It was the first time that Blaine really ever said it out loud and it sort of shocked him self.

"He cheated on you didn't he?" Sebastian was sitting next to Blaine now on the couch.

"I cheated on him actually" Blaine rested his head back on the couch again so he could wallow.

"Wow, never seen that one coming. I tried to get with you for weeks and you were for sure set on never doing that to him."

"I still don't know why... well i mean i know why.. i was lonely, he was in New York and had distractions and i didn't. I was stuck here with nothing to do..."

"With nobody to do" Sebastian cut in.

"Right... with... i just really missed him and i still don't understand how i could do that to him."

"Not that i don't mind listening Blaine... but why are you telling me all of this? shouldn't you be telling this to somebody who you at least are friends with.?"

"I just needed anybody to listen, who wasn't going to take his side right away. Didn't really mean for it to be you but it sort of all just came out." Blaine's eyes were closed and he felt a hand on his knee.

"I know i did some really messed up stuff to you and your friends, but i really am sorry Blaine. All i ever really wanted was to be your friend and well maybe more but in all seriousness, I'll always take your side." Sebastian patted his leg and stood up.

"if you still have my number you can talk to me again anytime" Sebastian made his way out of the room without another word, Blaine sat there and just took everything in. Did he really just have a decent conversation with Sebastian? the guy who almost ruined things with Kurt? The guy who almost blinded him? Maybe he wasn't s bad after all. Few minuets later Jeff, Nick & Trent all came into the room, there was hugs and some joking around but Trent was the first to bring up the real reason they were all there.

"So Spill it, whats going on."

All the boys sat down and Blaine did just that, he spilled everything like he did just moments ago with Sebastian. They sat around for a good 2 hours just talking and yes it did make Blaine feel a little bit better to talk to them about it all it just didn't feel the same as when he had just blurted it all out with Sebastian.


	3. Friends?

**Okay, so WOW first i'd love to say thank you to the people who are reading!**

**cakg123, klainediva, quall339, emicrazy, Nonstop Klaine, Klainebow79, sevsdominatrix, AspireWriter7, lotr14, anderpson, justsayyoulikeklaine, bananafangirl96, billybell, marloumau, SkyNic, jememj, meggers82891.**

**Second, i am WELL aware there are grammer errors and everytihng but I'm sorry i don't care. This story was originally just started for my best friend because i had the thoughts in my head and was telling her about it and she said i should write it. If its to hard for you to read, just don't read it. I don't mean to sound rude but its not going to break my heart if you don't want to read this. I'm sure as hell not a good writer but when i get things like this stuck in my head i just have to try and get it out somehow. I plan on this only being maybe 9-11 chapters so if you want to stick around, great. If not like i said, not gonna break my heart.**

**You can find me on tumblr under the name Kelsie19.**

* * *

After his trip to Dalton Blaine really did start to feel better, his first day back at school that Monday was still a little rough but he could manage. After Glee club was over he stood in the middle of the room and asked everybody to stay.

"I know I've been mean, rude and maybe even an ass but I'm sorry. Kurt was my first real love and it just really hurt being around you guys, everything i did and do reminds me of Kurt when I'm here. I thought about transferring back to..."

"NO." almost everybody said at once.

"Blaine, i talked to Kurt last night and he told me you might want to transfer back to Dalton. Now i know you don't want to hear about him right now but he told me to tell you something." Tina was standing next to Blaine now as she spoke.

"Don't run away again. I'm not sure what it means but he told me.."

"He said that?" Blaine was a little taken back, does he really think Blaine would run away again from his problems?

"I said i thought about it, not that i was going to do it" Blaine was angry again.

"And if you don't mind can you please stop telling Kurt everything I'm doing, if he wanted to know he would.."

"He's texted and called you all week he said" Sam spoke up now.

"See THIS is why i can't even stand being here, Everything is KURT KURT KURT. I need a break."

"Okay, we all need to mind our own business. Let Kurt and Blaine figure things out on their own." Finn was speaking now, he was taking over for Mr. Schue for a few months while he is in DC.

"I'll see you guys later" Blaine grabbed his bag from his chair and walked out.

* * *

Blaine didn't even go home, before he knew it he was sitting in the Dalton parking lot trying to calm him self down. He sat there for a good 15 minuets before he was pulled from his calm little bubble by somebody knocking on his car window.

"Sebastian, Hey." Blaine said as he rolled the window down.

"Back for another chit chat?"

"Actually... yes"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but nobody is here, all the Warbler guys are at a party"

"Oh.. i guess i should have called before i just drove all the way over here, wait.. why didn't you go to the party?"

"Homework comes first when you are trying to get out of school as fast as you can."

"I hear you on that one."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"You want to come in and hang out?"

"Hum... yeah i you don't mind."

Sebastian stepped back from the car door as Blaine rolled his window up, opened the door and locked his car. Both boys walked in silence until they were at Sebastian's dorm.

"Do you think maybe we could hang out somewhere else?"

"Afraid i might try to put moves on you?" Sebastian laughed as he opened the door. Blaine smiled a little but didn't say anything.

"No worries Blaine, homework remember?" Both of them walked into the room and Sebastian tossed his Blazer onto his bed so Blaine followed the movement and did the same with his coat.

"What sort of homework do you have?" Blaine said as he sat him self on the edge of the bed.

"History" Sebastian rolled his eyes and made a face as he pulled out his books from his desk and sat down in the chair.

"So if you had homework why were you outside?"

"Actually..." Sebastian spun in his chair to face Blaine now. "I came out to make sure you were okay."

"How did you know i was out there?" Blaine rested both his hands on his lap and crossed his feet on the bed.

"I see the whole parking lot from my window, i looked out and seen you sitting there and then another 10 minuets passed and you still didn't move. Really i just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or something."

"I wish i was sometimes."

"No you don't because then you wouldn't get to sit and watch me complain about how i hate history so much."

"Sebastian, are we... i mean.. are we friends now?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." Blaine looked up at him with big eyes.

"No.. i.. i didn't... sorry it just happens sometimes." Sebastian was turned around again flipping threw his history book. it was quiet and then all of a sudden he heard Blaine laughing. When he turned around Blaine had picked up a photo album off Sebastian's nightstand and was looking at it.

"Who said you could touch my things?"

"I have to entertain my self somehow, and this is pretty funny! Tell me Sebastian, why do you have a whole album of just photos of your self?"

"I can't help it if i like my self, you should make one sometime there Blaine. Maybe you wouldn't go around crying all the time then."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So homework..." Sebastian looked over his shoulder and pointed to the chair across the room.

"You can sit and help me if you are that bored."

Blaine grabbed the chair and sat it next to Sebastian's, The boys worked on the paper for a good hour until they were finally finished.

"Well I'm Hungry so its either i starve or we go get something to eat." Sebastian stood up from the chair and stretched his arms over his head.

"Were you always so skinny?" Blaine meant to think that and not say it but it came out anyways. Sebastian smiled and looked down to his waist.

"No, i told you. I'm starving. I NEED FOOD BLAINE" he said in a joking manner.

"People in Africa are starving Sebastian, its not funny to joke about it stuff like that."

"People in Dalton are too so either you get your ass up and we go get something to eat or you are welcome to sit here and be a frump"

"Be a frump? really?" Blaine laughed, he hadn't heard anybody use the word frump since he was a kid. Sebastian grabbed his Blazer from the bed and then tossed Blaine's coat at him.

"What if i'm not hungry?" Blaine asked.

"I don't care if you are or aren't you are the only one with a car around here and i need food." Sebastian waved Blaine out of the room and the boys walked down to his car.


	4. Falling for you

It had been 2 weeks since Blaine became friends with Sebastian, It was an odd friendship but it somehow worked. They spent most of their time in Sebastian's room, doing homework watching reality TV, talking about each others glee clubs. Sometimes Blaine would bring up Kurt and Sebastian would find ways to get them off the subject, Blaine knew he was only trying to help but every now and then he just needed to talk about his feelings. Sebastian would listen and put his two cents in and then they would carry on about something else. The McKinley kids quickly found out about his new friendship with Sebastian and worried that Blaine was really thinking about going back to Dalton.

"Why don't you go help your new friend Sebastian then Blaine if you are just gonna sit there and not help us!" Jake Puckerman spit out while they were all going over songs for the fall play.

"For the 100th time, i don't help him with anything but his homework. I'm okay with whatever you guys want to do, I'll sing whatever."

"Fine, you get Teen angel" Finn said.

"Sounds good" Its not that Blaine didn't care, he just didn't feel like putting any effort into anything. Teen angel only had one part in the play and that was good enough for Blaine right now. Yes things were easier but no matter what he did, whenever he was at school he just felt so out of it. Kurt had been texting him at least once a day, they would say things like.

**"I hope you are doing okay."**

**"Hows Glee club?"**

**"Blaine how are we suppose to work on things if we can't even be friends"**

it was the last text that had him feeling guilty, he finally gave in and texted him back.

**"Today's okay, Glee club is fine. You said you wanted to be apart so I'm giving you space"** Blaine was on his way to meet Sebastian at the Lima bean, he sent the text and stuck the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

"There you are!" Sebastian said when Blaine walked in.

"Sorry, Glee club ran late, they are still giving me a hard time about being friends with you."

"Just ignore em Blaine."

"I try but you know i guess i should put a little more effort into being apart of the team"

"Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't, you know i tell you all the time to stop being a frump"

"I know, and i try but Kurt keeps texting me and just every time i see a text from him i just have hope that its him telling me we should get back together but he just wants to be friends right now and work on things but i just cant be friends with him Seb, it hurts to much."

"I know, you see I've been there. It's sort of why i never want to fall in love again. it sucks" Sebastian took a sip of his coffee and thats when Blaine realized he had yet to order his.

"I gotta get a coffee" as Blaine said that a woman came over and sat down a cup in front of him.

"Here you go sir!" she said before she walked away.

"I already told her that when you walked in you would want something, hopefully i got it right" Sebastian said, Blaine took a sip and well it wasn't his regular but it would be fine.

"So what did you mean by you know? you mean to tell me you have had your heat broken? i don't believe that."

"Believe it Blaine, it was 8th grade. I was totally in love with his boy and he was great, he took me out on a date and i shared my first everything with him. Then when we went into high school he wanted to be apart of the popular kids and well none of the popular kids were gay so.."

"He pretended not to be gay?"

"Yup, still does. He is in his senior year of high school and has a pretty cheerleader girlfriend."

"I can't even imagine, I'm sorry."

"I know, i cant imagine even kissing a girl either. Ew." Both boys laughed for a few moments.

"No i meant, somebody pretending to be something they aren't"

"Oh right, that too" Sebastian took a few more drinks of his coffee and then stood up.

"So you wanna get going or?"

"Yeah, what homework do you have tonight?"

"Math"

"Cool, me too!"

They sat in silence for a little bit on the drive over until Sebastian finally gave in and turned the radio on. He flipped threw a bunch of stations until he came across a top 40 hits station.

"Top 40? really?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know every single word to this song." The song paying was Pink's 'Blow me'. Sebastian started to sing it and well of course Blaine knew all the words so he chimed in to, the song ended just as they pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

Once inside Sebastian's room they tossed their coats and Blazers onto the bed like every time they hung out. Blaine emptied out his bag into Sebastian's bed as Sebastian turned on their homework Playlist, they had sat for a good hour going over music to be put into this playlist a couple days ago, barely any homework got done that day but it was a rather happy day and Blaine didn't have to many of them lately. Blaine sat on the bed, his back to the headboard with his book and notepad on his lap ready to start work on his paper, after about 15 minuets he started to get a headache so he closed his eyes and let his head rest on the headboard. He felt the bed dip next to him and quickly shot his head up and looked to see what was going on.

"You have your own work to do Sebastian" Blaine seen that Sebastian had grabbed his book and notepad off his lap and started to work on it.

"I'm finished, and you look beat."

"You don't have to do my homework."

"I want to. Take a nap or something and I'll wake you up when I'm done."

"Sleep? with you in the room?"

"Scared I'll take advantage of you or something?" Sebastian smiled and quirked his eyebrow up.

"Or something" Blaine said as he laid his head back against the headboard.

"I told you Blaine, not gonna happen. now go to sleep so i can finish your work" Sebastian nugged him with his shoulder and Blaine huffed but finally gave in, before he knew it he was out cold.

* * *

When Blaine woke up the first thing he noticed is how warm he was, there was a Blanket over him now and his left side felt even warmer. He opened his eyes slowly and allowed them to adjust to the light, when they finally did he seen a throw blanket across the lower half of his body. As he looked closer and his brain started to work he noticed two legs next to his, his eyes followed the legs up until they turned into hips and then into a torso and then it finally clicked. Sebastian must have fallen a sleep too, also Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder with Sebastian's head resting on top of his own head. Blaine went stiff for a moment when he realized his arm was dropped across Sebastian's stomach, he slowly pulled his arm back and let him self sit for a moment. Why wasn't he freaking out? why wasn't he pushing Sebastian off of him and running away as quickly as he could? Its then when he realized that being this close to somebody felt nice, he felt safe and comfortable and that's why he didn't want to move. It reminded him of the countless nights when Kurt would come over and they would spend all afternoon just curled up into one another, oh god Kurt. At that thought he sat up quickly making Sebastian fall over and startling him awake. Both boys looked at one another and once Sebastian was able to think straight his face turned into worry and fear.

"Blaine, oh my god I'm sorry. I promised you nothing would happen and there i was basically cuddling with you, shit. SHIT." Sebastian was standing up now facing away from him.

"Seb, its okay, My fault too." Blaine grabbed his things and tossed them into his bag, grabbed his coat and was standing there. Wondering if he should say something to Sebastian or just leave.

"It's not okay Blaine. I'm suppose to be here for you as a friend and i just cant..." Sebastian stopped him self before he said anything else.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" and with that Blaine walked out of the room and down to his car, Once inside he rested his head against the wheel and took a few breaths. What was he feeling and more importantly why was he feeling it? A smile crept onto is face at the memory of the warmth from Sebastian being next to him. Was this really happening? was he actually falling for Sebastian Smythe ?


	5. First Date

The next Day Blaine texted Sebastian during Glee club, he never answered him.

3 days later he tried to text him again, still no reply.

Finally the weekend was upon him and he told him self if Sebastian didn't reply before school was over today he was driving to Dalton and finding him.

* * *

On the Drive over to Dalton he tried calling Sebastian 3 times, finally he gave up and called Jeff. Jeff was the only person who still wanted to be friends with Sebastian after everything happened, so there was no point in calling anybody else.

**"Hello?"**

**"Jeff Hey, just a quick question. Have you seen Sebastian around."**

**"Yeah, actually I'm with him righ-ugghh, WHY DID YOU JUST HIT ME SEB?"**

**"Put him on the phone Jeff."** There was some ruffling around and Blaine could hear them whispering something to one another.

**"Hello..."**

**"Either you lost your phone or you are avoiding me, which one is it?"**

**"The second one."**

**"Are you going to give me a reason why or..."**

**"Look Blaine, i know i said I'd be there as a friend and all but... i can't"**

**"Sebastian if this is about the other day, it wasn't a big deal! we both fell a sleep. It happens, where are you guys I'm here and we need to talk."**

**"Jeff's room"**

**"Okay."** with that Blaine hung up the phone and was about to toss it into his pocket when he got a text message. He thought about looking at it but really just didn't care to know who it was from right now.

* * *

"Jeff open up!" Blaine said as he knocked on the door, once the door was open he seen Sebastian sitting on the bed. Nick was there to playing video games on Jeff's computer.

"Sebastian if you don't mind i think we should talk in private." Blaine only took two steps into the room before he spoke.

"Fine" was all Sebastian said before getting up from the bed and moving to the hallway, Blaine closed the room door behind them.

"Can you please explain to me why we can't be friends?" Blaine was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Because." Sebastian said as he slid him self down the wall to sit.

"Because isn't an answer Seb." Blaine then slid down and sat next to him.

"We just can't" Sebastian pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his hands on them.

"So the past 3 weeks were just a waste of my time then? I could have been talking to Jeff, or Nick or even Trent about everything if i knew you would just ditch me later on. It sound stupid but you are pretty much all i have right now." It was quiet for a few minuets, Blaine went to speak again but before he could Sebastian was pressing his lips to his cheek.

"That's why, Blaine i really REALLY like you and the other day when you fell a sleep on me, i very well could have gotten off the bed and let you lay down but i wanted to be close to you and if we keep on being friends all I'm ever going to want is to be closer and its never going to happen."

Blaine took a breath he didn't know he was holding, Sebastian still wanted him. He was wanted by somebody again and from the way Sebastian said it he wasn't just talking about sex. Sure Blaine hooked up with Eli and it felt nice at the moment but after it was over he wanted nothing to do with Blaine but here Sebastian sat telling Blaine he wanted him and it felt more then nice, it felt happy! without another thought in his head he started to speak.

"Seb, will you go on a date with me?" Sebastian's eyes went big and he just started at Blaine.

"Is there.." Blaine started to pat his face with his hand. "There something on my face? what are you looking at?"

"You just asked me out... on a date.. Blaine are you sick?"

"No. I understand where you are coming from, when i woke up and you were next to me it felt great. I was shocked and i didn't want to move until thoughts of Kurt popped into my head and i got scared but I'm not with Kurt anymore, I'm alone and lately the only time i have felt happy is when I'm here in this place with you. So no I'm not sick and yes i asked you out."

it was like Blaine wasn't even him self anymore, he was asking Sebastian out on a date. He was being mean to people in Glee club, he wasn't caring about anything or anyone unless it had to do with him self. Without Kurt Blaine was a whole new person and he wasn't even sure if he liked him self yet but just knowing somebody else liked him enough to actually want to be with him made everything okay somehow, he was desperate for that feeling again.

"I'm a rebound Blaine" Sebastian's words shook Blaine from his own thoughts.

"You are a friend who i happen to like being close to, Its been a month since Kurt broke up with me and I'm ready to see what else is out there"

"Fine, but I'm not a cheap date Blaine Anderson." Sebastian smiled in which made Blaine smile too. Blaine thought either this was the start of something great or it would end up being the biggest mistake of his life, No matter what it was happening and he wasn't going to stop it.

* * *

The first date was awkward at first but once they finished up with the meal they decided to go for a walk and the conversations they had were just like the ones before, at one point in time Sebastian reached down to hold Blaine's hand and he pulled it back at first but then gave in and held his hand. He wasn't really used to all of this PDA, Kurt liked to keep it private most of the time. As they held hands and walked the sun began to set and it started to get cold out, they made their way back to Blaine's car that was parked at Breadsticks. When they entered the parking lot Blaine wasn't expecting to see anybody but was shocked to see Sam & Britney walking out of the building. They were almost to the car so Blaine was hoping they wouldn't see him and Sebastian but when he looked up Sam was looking right at him and Britney was looking into the sky mumbling something about the stars. Once he they were both inside of his car Blaine rested his head on the wheel and started breathing heavy.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian reached his hand out to rub his back.

"No, Sam saw us, hes gonna tell Kurt." Sebastian felt as if somebody had just punched him in the chest when Blaine said that, was he really scared of people seeing them together in fear of it getting back to Kurt.

"Blaine, if this isn't something you want we don't have to do this."

"No! i ... i didn't mean it like that. I just don't want Kurt to find out or anybody to find out just yet because i don't know where this is going to go. When i told Kurt i was with someone you were the first person he mentioned and i don't want him to think i lied to him"

"Oh..." Sebastian sat back in his seat now.

"I'm sorry, Seb i promise you i wouldn't have gone on this date if i didn't want to, i just wanted to be able to tell them all before they found out like this."

"He really thought you were with me?" Sebastian chuckled a little.

"His first words were, It was Sebastian wasn't it" they both got a little laugh out of it.

"Who was it anyways Blaine?"

"Nobody that anybody knows"

The drive was quiet, just the faint sounds of the radio in the background. Once they pulled up to Dalton Blaine got out first and opened Sebastian's door and they walked hand in hand to Sebastian's dorm.

"So other then feeling like you were ashamed of me, tonight was fun" Sebastian joked.

"Yeah, it was weird at first but we are friends and there is a new level to things we just have to figure out."

"Text me tomorrow?" Sebastian smirked after he spoke.

"Text you tomorrow!" Blaine replied and without even thinking he leaned in and kissed him, it was as if he was acting on natural instinct. Every night he walked Kurt to his door he would kiss him goodnight and sometimes they got carried away but most nights it would be a simple peck and he would be on his way. This kiss he shared with Sebastian was okay, it was strange kissing somebody else after so long but once Sebastian started to kiss him back it wasn't so weird. It was only maybe a minuet later Blaine pulled back from the kiss and smiled as he started to walk away. Whatever this thing was with Sebastian felt so weird but so nice at the same time.


	6. Its just not right

Another month went by, Blaine spent every moment he could with Sebastian. They had been on at least 5 dates by now and even went to a Halloween party together. They still were not an official couple but they acted like it, holding each others hands. Stealing kisses when ever possible, late night movies most of the time in Sebastian's room but there were a few nights spent at Blaine's house. Sam tried talking to Blaine about his new interest in Sebastian but Blaine said they were just friends, he figured things would get back to Kurt at some point but as of right now he was happy. Every time something new happened with Sebastian of course thoughts of Kurt would pop into his head, the first time they made out was at Dalton so of course he thought about His and Kurt's fist kiss. No matter what he did Kurt was always in the back of his mind but he just really needed to try and move on with Sebastian.

* * *

"You okay? you look sick." Sebastian poked Blaine in his side.

"I'm fine, just nervous."

"Blaine you sing a song, you change into a leather jacket, you dance and boom you are done and I'll be right there front row cheering you on!"

The fall play was due to open in just a week and Blaine only had 2 musical numbers to worry about but he still felt nervous, even though almost everybody already had the roles they wanted Finn made everybody audition. Blaine had sung "Hopelessly devoted to you" and while Sebastian loved hearing him practice the song over and over he knew Blaine wasn't singing it to him and for some reason he didn't really care. He knew Blaine was still so in love with Kurt but for right now Blaine belonged to him in a way and he would take whatever he could get.

"You are correct, but I'm still nervous"

"Come here" Sebastian and Blaine had been sitting on Blaine's bed for a while going over lines, Sebastian by the headboard and Blaine at the foot of the bed, as Blaine crawled up to sit next to Sebastian the taller boy opened his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's shoulders.

"I really like it when you do this." Blaine said with a smile on his face, he loved being held. he wasn't sure if Sebastian had anything to do with it but having somebody wrap their arms around him was one of the best feelings ever.

"Good, because i like doing this." Sebastian kissed the top of Blaine's head and rubbed his back, after a few moments as they let their bodies settle into one another Sebastian started moving his hand lower and lower until it finally rested just above Blaine's ass. Blaine lifted his head that had been resting on Sebastian's shoulder,

"Seb..."

"Yes?"

They looked at one another for a minuet before they both leaned in for a kiss, It was needy and sloppy and there was no passion or love at all, it was all lust. The next thing Blaine knew he was being rolled over and Sebastian was in between his legs, his mouth on his neck as Blaine tried to think what to do with his hands. Finally he rested them on Sebastian's back,

"Sebastian... Wait.."

Sebastian stopped right away and sat him self up on his knees between Blaine's legs.

"Sorry, if you don't want to we don't.."

"We should, but..."

"Don't worry there are condoms in my bag" Sebastian jumped off the bed to grab the condoms and small packet of lube and was back between Blaine's legs with in seconds.

"Okay." was all Blaine said, Sebastian attacked his mouth again with sloppy kisses and the next thing he knew they were both shirtless and Sebastian was removing his pants. In the middle of them having sex things got awkward, Blaine wasn't really enjoying it but his body was. He had only bottomed twice with Kurt so it was still new to him in a way, he was getting close to the edge and Sebastian pulled out and ripped the condom off and blew his load all over Blaine's stomach. This was not at all how Sex should be was all Blaine was thinking, even when he hoked up with Eli there was at least some sort of calmness and cleanness to it, Sebastian was Dirty and yeah Blaine liked that sometimes but not when it the first time with someone. Sebastian then reached down to jerk Blaine off and with in seconds he too let him self go. As they both lay there side by side now Blaine had never felt so gross in his life,

"Can we shower?" Sebastian said.

"You read my mind" Blaine said with a laugh, he liked Sebastian he REALLY did but when it came to the romance of things besides being held and holding hands it was just all wrong. The kissing wasn't sweet, the sex wasn't full of passion but still the feeling of being wanted was enough for Blaine to keep him around. Once they both showered and were redressed they both laid on the bed, Sebastian holding Blaine once more to his chest as he fell a sleep

* * *

When Blaine woke up in the morning Sebastian was gone and there was a note left stuck to the headboard.

"Had to go, call me later."

When Blaine picked up his phone to check the time it was just past 9 am, thank god it was Sunday. He rolled him self over and started to look at his missed messages. Most of them were from Sebastian that he had missed the previous day and a couple were from Tina talking about the Musical, nothing to important so he set his phone back down and decided to get some more sleep.

* * *

When he woke up again it was around noon, he got up and showered once again and then called Sebastian.

**"Morning sleepy head"**

**"Hey yeah, sorry i just crashed on you."**

**"Its fine,"**

**"So what are you doing?"**

**"I'm sitting at a table with coffee talking to an old friend."**

**"An old friend?"**

**"Yeah, I'll have to call you back later if thats okay?"**

**"Okay... Hey Seb?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I think we need to talk later."**

**"I don't like the sound of that but okay I'll stop in a few"**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

Blaine knew he needed to explain to Sebastian how felt, he liked him, he loved spending time with him but the sexual attraction just wasn't there. About 15 minuets after he got off the phone with Sebastian there was a knock at his door.

"Blaine you have a visitor" his mother called out to him.

"I'll be down in a second" Blaine got him self up and made sure he looked half decent in the mirror before he made his way down to the living room.

"I didn't expect you to finish up so quickly but i'm glad you did i missed..."

Blaine stopped so quick it was like he walked into a wall or something, he was expecting to see Sebastian sitting on the couch but what he actually saw when he finally entered the room was the last thing he expected.

"I missed you too but i have a feeling that conversion wasn't for me."

"Kurt? what are you doing here?"


	7. This is love

"I tried getting a hold of you, i called, i texted, i sent e-mails, even facebook. Finally i just gave in and decided to come a few days early. Isabelle is on vacation anyways so i have until Monday"

"Now that you have explained what you are doing here, why are you here?" Kurt took a few steps closer to Blaine until they were just a couple inches apart. Blaine stood still, taking everything in, Kurt was right in front of him. He was here and god all Blaine wanted to do was hold him and kiss him and feel him close.

"Blaine, i went two months without really even talking to you and do you know how insane i was going? I was bugging everybody in Glee club just to find out what you have been up to, I had plans to talk to you when i came for the weekend of the musical but i couldn't wait that long." It was then that Blaine seen the tears building in Kurt's eyes, he would give anything to wipe them away and tell him everything was okay but its not. Hes not allowed to do that anymore, he can't just reach out and touch Kurt whenever he wants. That's when he felt his own tears trying to come out but he held them back, he wasn't going to show Kurt how broken he is.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so.. so sorry. I hate my self for what i have done to you but you have to understand..." before Blaine could finish Kurt was wrapping him up into a hug, the tears Blaine were trying to hold back were flowing down his cheeks now. His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and he pulled him even closer, he held onto him as if the world were going to end. This is what he wanted, this is what he needed.

"I love you, god Kurt i love you so much, I've been so lost. I don't even know who i am anymore"

"You are Blaine, you are kind and adorable and the only man i have ever loved. I love you too, so much that it hurts"

They stood there for a good amount of time just holding on to one another, when Kurt pulled back his face was red and wet from the tears. Blaine didn't care if he was allowed to touch him anymore or not, he leaned in and started to kiss the wet spots on his face.

"I love you, (Kiss) I'm so lost without you (kiss) You are my everything Kurt (Kiss)." The kisses continued until Kurt finally grabbed his face with both hands and kissed his lips, Blaine sighed into the kiss. This is how kissing should be, he should feel his heart skip a beat and his breath should be taken away. It should feel like fire in his body when Kurt slips his tongue past his lips and explores his mouth, he should never kiss anybody ever again besides Kurt.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered as their foreheads were pushed together.

"I missed you so much." Blaine intertwined their hands, grabbed Kurt's bag from the floor and all but pulled his arm off dragging him up to his bedroom. Once inside Blaine tossed Kurt's bag into the chair next to his and just sort of starred at it for a moment, they always used to put their bags in the chair like that and its something so simple and so small but it made Blaine's heart feel so full. Kurt wasted no time in slipping off his shoes and crawling under the blanket, Blaine followed and with in seconds they were both curled up, Blaine sitting straight up with his back against the headboard, Kurt's legs slung over Blaine's legs as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, both of their arms wrapped around one another so tight that Blaine's hand started going numb.

"Why didn't you answer any of my messages?" Kurt lifted his head to look Blaine in the eyes.

"It was hard enough hearing about you every other day at school, i didn't want to talk to you. I was wallowing in self pity and it was so horrible Kurt then leaned in to press light kisses all along Blaine's neck, Blaine let out a big breath as he got used to the feeling of Kurt's lips on his neck again.

"Kurt I'll never be able to make up for what i did to you, but i can promise you it will never ever happen again. I can't imagine even being with anybody else, even when.. I was imagining you"

"shh.. Its okay, I'm here now, we are together. Let the past be the past and lets move forward"

"Together.. as in.."

"I didn't fly all the way from New York days early for nothing" Kurt smiled and fuck Blaine missed his smile so much.

"I want to be with you, forever."

"Then you'll be my Boyfriend?"

"I'll be your friend, your boyfriend, your husband, I'll be everything Kurt for as long as you'll have me"

"Good... I love you."

"I love you too."

The next 30 minuets were spent with Kurt straddling Blaine's hips as they tasted the insides of each others mouths, hands roaming and hips grinding.

"I'm.. i..."

"Me too... its okay.." Blaine loved that Kurt knew right away what he meant, Kurt let go first. his hips jerking around fast as he bit down on Blaine's neck to stop him self from making any noise, after all Blaine's Mother was still home. As he came down from his bliss Blaine was just hitting his, watching Kurt and just seeing how sexy his boyfriend was did it in for him.

"Boyfriend" was the first word that came out of Blaine's mouth once both of them caught their breath. Kurt was still straddling him as Blaine held him close to his chest.

"Yes?" Kurt smirked and answered.

"That title doesn't seam like enough, you are more then my boyfriend."

"I know..." Kurt finally sat up and got him self off the bed, he didn't even hesitate in what he was doing, he went over to the bottom drawer of Blaine's dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and jeans.

"You still kept them?"

"I actually forgot they were in there..." they both used to keep extra clothes at one anothers house for reasons like this.

"I still have your clothes, they are in a small box under my bed in New York." Kurt opened another dresser drawer and pulled out undies and pants for Blaine too. He made his way back over to the bed and stood at the end of it, tossing the clothes on to Blaines lap.

"I've gotten a little bigger since, i doubt they still fit."

Kurt smiled and then started to undress him self, once his jeans were off Blaine could see the obvious wet spots in his blue underwear and he felt his cock twitch, trying to get hard again. Kurt removed them too and wiped him self up before tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper across the room.

"I can feel your eyes" Kurt said as he bent down to pull the clean pair of underwear on.

"Sorry" Blaine blushed.

"Don't be, i didn't say it was a bad thing" Kurt then pulled on the jeans and walked to the side of the bed and held his hand out.

"Need help?" he said following a giggle.

"If you even try to touch me right now i think I'll explode again" Kurt just laughed and then set him self down in the chair, Blaine finally stood up and removed his dirty clothes and started to replace them with the new ones when he felt Kurt's hands trail down his sides and land on his hips. He only managed to get on the underwear and the pants were about half way up his legs.

"I missed being able to touch you."

"I missed you touching me too, but if you are going to do this I'm going to need another pair of underwear " Kurt kissed the back of his neck and left him be to get dressed, once Blaine was done dressing he looked back to his bed to see Kurt half a sleep on a pillow. He walked over and laid down behind him, pulling the blanket up to both of their chests and then wrapping his arm around Kurt and pulling him close. This was love, this was how things were suppose to be not like things were with... Sebastian..

"Crap" he said out loud, he quickly reached over and grabbed his phone and sent a message to Sebastian.

**'Can't hang out today, something came up. I'll call you tomorrow' **

"Are you texting?" Kurt said with a tired voice.

"I had plans today with somebody, i just canceled. Nothing is more important than laying here with you in my arms."

Kurt turned and placed a small kiss to Blaine's lips and then turned him self back around, Blaine's phone went off just as Kurt got comfortable again.

**'Hope everything is okay, i'll be waiting for your call'**

Blaine felt horrible, he really did. He pretty much only used Sebastian and it wasn't right, he would have to tell Kurt sooner or later about what was going on and he would have to explain everything to Sebastian but right now, holding Kurt in his arms was the most important thing in the whole world.


	8. I'm so sorry

**Thank you njferrell for this review.**

**Kurt should have remembered to ask who it was Blaine missed at the end of the last chapter. I like that they are back together..love it actually. But, I am worried what Kurt's reaction to finding out Blaine has been with Sebastian. And in fact is dating him...**

**Let me clear some things up, Funny you should mention Kurt asking because its in this chapter, also Sebastian and Blaine are NOT a couple. Yes they have gone on dates and messed around but they have not had a conversation about what they are to one another... yet...**

* * *

The warmth of Kurt next to him was the most amazing feeling he could ever feel, the way their bodies fit together just so perfectly and he could have laid there for days without food or water as long as Kurt was there with him, sadly Kurt had other plans. After holding one another and taking a small nap he was pulling Blaine out of bed so they could go get coffee, not a second passed where they weren't touching one another. Hands on hips and legs, mouths pressing small kisses to one anothers lips and all Blaine could think of is how he could ever want anybody else? how did he do what he did with Eli. He tried to talk to Kurt about it but he just didn't want to have the conversation and Blaine understood why, things were okay right now and he didn't want to ruin it. After the coffee date they were sitting in the car on the way back to Blaine's house when Kurt brought up a suggestion,

"Blaine, i love being able to curl up in your bed and be with you but i feel like any second your Dad will walk into the room and well... Burt and Carole are gone until the weekend so we would have My old room all to our self."

"Are you suggesting we shack up until the weekend Kurt Hummel?" Blaine side eye'd him as he drove.

"Yes, i am" They were just pulling up into Blaine's driveway when he replied.

"I take that as a no." Kurt said and started to get out of the car,

"What? no... If i'm gonna be gone for a few days i need to create a lie for why I'm gone and I'll need clothes." Blaine pulled Kurt into a small peck of a kiss and then leaned back into his own seat.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy, and if i had my choice you wouldn't be needing any clothes anyways" Kurt grinned and Blaine blushed,

"What has New York done to my sweet little innocent Kurt?" Blaine brushed a few strands of hair back behind Kurt's ear.

"It made me miss my boyfriend beyond belief and I'll take any chance i can get to be alone with him, clothing optional" They both smiled at one another and went in for another kiss, this kiss lasted a little longer but before they could get carried away Blaine pulled back.

"Give me 10 minuets and I'll be right out" Blaine leaned in for another quick kiss and then was out of the car and into his house.

* * *

9 minuets later Blaine was walking back to his car with a bag in hand,

"So what did you end up telling your mother?" Kurt said as Blaine handed him the bag and climbed into his car.

"Told her i was staying at your Dad's house until the weekend."

"And she was okay with that?"

"I didn't mention that nobody would be there but us..."

"Oh.."

"Do we need anything from the store before we... i mean i could always go out again if need be but..."

"Blaine, you don't need to be so shy around me you know? we used to openly talk about things like condoms and lube... why is it so different now?" Kurt reached over to hold Blaine's hand.

"I just, i don't want to scare you away or something, for some reason everything seams new again even though i know so much about you. I think we are both a little different now."

"We are, but things don't need to be so... just don't worry about it."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

Blaine stopped at the gastation that was just a block away from Kurts house and picked up a pack of lubricated condom, he had a few back at his place but they were from the box that Sebastian had brought over and he just couldn't shake the thought of useing Condoms that Sebastian had bought for them to use. Right, Sebastian, he need to call him and let him know what was going on. After he paid for his things he pulled out his phone and made the phone call, It went right to voicemail and well there was no way Blaine was going to leave him a voicemail of what was going on, he at least deserved to be told face to face. Blaine tried to call once more and again it went right to voicemail, so he sent him a text message instead.

'When you get this please text me back, i need to talk to you.'

Blaine shoved his phone in his pocket and walked back and got into the car

* * *

"Find everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, its not the first time i have had to buy condoms from here you know."

Kurt smiled and waited for Blaine to get settled into the car before he reached over and held his hand again. Back at Burt's house the boys went right up to Kurt's old bedroom, there was only one photo left on the shelf along with a few other things. The bed was made and the room just looked so empty,

"it feels weird being back in here" Kurt sighed as he sat down on the bed

"I was just about to say the same thing." Blaine said as he sat down beside him, it was quiet for a few seconds as they both just looked around the room. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder but was startled when Blaine's phone began to ring, Blaine pulled his phone out and without even thinking about Kurt being next to him held the phone out so he could see who was calling.

"Sebastian... Blaine why is Sebastian calling your phone?" Kurt looked like he had just been hit by a bus, Blaine could see the dissapointment in his face.

"I... i need to tell you something Kurt." Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hand but he pulled back from it and stood up.

"It was him wasn't it, you LIED to me! ... God...hes the one you were expecting when i showed up, the person you missed!" Kurt was very obviously getting upset.

"No. I swear on my life it wasn't Sebastian who i cheated with, but yes he was the person i was expecting... Kurt i need you to sit down and hear me out please?" Kurt stood there for a few more minuets and finally gave in and sat back down next to Blaine.

"I did not cheat on you with Sebastian, but after you broke up with me i was so lost. I was being rude to everybody and i didn't want to be around anybody who was friends with you, i even thought about transferring back to Dalton because i just couldn't stand to be a place where everything reminded me of you." Blaine was looking away when he spoke, scared to even look at Kurt.

"After you broke up with me i went to Dalton to visit Nick and the guys and i ended up running into Sebastian and i hadn't really talked to anybody about what was going on and he was there and it all just came spilling out, i told him everything and he sat and listened and of course put in his smartass two cents but somebody was listening to me, understanding why i did what i did and for the first time since i told you what i did i felt like maybe things would work out"

"Blaine i.."

"No wait, please just let me get this out and then you can say whatever you want to say to me. So after that talk with Sebastian i talked to Jeff, Nick & Trent too but they knew who you were and just couldn't really understand why i did it, i needed somebody to take my side and Sebastian was the only person who did. We became friends after that and one day i was at his dorm doing homework and i fell a sleep next to him and when i woke up i was basically cuddling with him and i was enjoying it, it was nice to feel somebody next to me, somebody who was on my side and still wanted to be around me. Sebastian then told me we couldn't be friends because he still had feelings for me and instead of just not being his friend i allowed him to act on them feelings, we went on dates and i started to fall for him, or at least i thought i did but then i realized that it wasn't him i was falling for. It was the thought of just being with somebody who wanted me, who held my hand and kissed me and held me and... god i hate my self so much right now... and i slept with him, we were broken up and i just needed to feel close to somebody and he was there." Blaine finally looked up to see tears running down Kurt's cheeks and that's when he realized he was crying too.

"We never dated, we were just friends with benefits i guess but now i feel like i lead him on and i dont want to hurt him like i already hurt you because all i have been doing lately is hurting people and i hate my self so much for it." Blaine could no longer speak, his emotions took over and he was doubled over crying into his hands. Kurt sat there, he was angry, upset and his heart may have cracked a little more but for the first time since Blaine told him he cheated he sort of understood.

"Blaine, please.. just look at me." Kurt reached down to pull Blaine's hands into his own.

"Kurt I'm so messed up, both times i was with somebody else i was just wishing it was you. i never... never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much and i don't..."

"Stop, just stop. I love you Blaine, i love you more then i think you will ever know sometimes and i need you to just get past this, I'm here..." Kurt reached down and finally turned his head so they were looking eye to eye now, both of their faces covered in tears.

"Today, right now, this very moment i need you to forget about whoever and Sebastian and know that i forgive you and i love you more then life it self sometimes, if we are going to make this work it needs to be forgotten" Kurt started to place kisses all over Blaine's face, a few on his lips and then trailed down his neck and back up.

"I need you, Kurt i need you so much." Blaine felt more tears run down his face as Kurt pushed him back into the bed, their kisses were passionate and slow and as they undressed one another they took as much time as possible. Both of them lay fully naked, Kurt on his back with Blaine between his legs as he put the condom on and then leaned in to once again kiss him before he pushed in. It didn't last long and once they both came down from their high Blaine tossed the condom in the trash bin as Kurt cleaned him self up, only seconds passed before Blaine was pulling Kurt back into his chest to hold him. Their bodies warm and damp with sweat but neither of them cared, Blaine told Kurt everything and he still wanted to be with him.


	9. Something funny?

**This part will take place from Sebastians POV for the first half of the FIC.**

* * *

3 days, it had been 3 days since he had talked to Blaine, 3 days in which so much happened Warbler practice had just ended and Jeff was rambling on about his new girlfriend,

"Shes just the best man! and jeez the shape of her..."

"Could you not, gay remember?" Sebastian pointed to him self and all the guys laughed a little.

"Why is it okay for you to sit and talk about Blaine but the second we start talking about our girlfriends you get sick?" Jeff asked.

"Once again... GGGAAAAYYY" they all shared another laugh and the room went quiet.

"So where is Blaine anyways? doesn't he normally come pick you up after practice?" Trent had just sat him self down and joined the conversation.

"I don't know, he hasn't been answering me" Sebastian checked his phone for the 8th time today to see if he had any missed messages or calls.

"Didn't you ignore him for a few days that one time? maybe hes waiting for you to track him down" Nick said.

"Maybe, I'll go look for him, Nick can i borrow our car?"

"Just be careful" Nick said as he tossed him the keys from his pocket.

"Thanks, i will"

* * *

The first stop was the Lima bean, he looked around and there was no sign of Blaine so he decided to ask the guy who was working.

"Excise me, have you seen a shorter man with slicked back hair come in here today?" the other girl behind the counter also heard him and she was the one to reply.

"Blaine was in here about 30 minuets ago, he had a whole bunch of papers sticking out of his bag and went on about some musical for school, guy must be working hard because he even ordered two coffees"

"Ah thanks, i'll most likely find him at home then." The Musical was set to open Saturday, tomorrow. Sebastian was helping Blaine with getting ready so why didn't he need him now? As he drove over to Blaine's house he tried calling him again but there was still no answer. As he parked in the driveway he noticed only Blaine's Mom's car was here, where in the hell was Blaine? He made his way to the door and knocked 3 times.

"Hello Sebastian" Blaine's mother said as she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson, do you happen to know where Blaine is?"

"Oh yes, hes up in his room. Said not to disturb him but I'm sure he won't mind seeing you, come on in!" after entering the house he removed his shoes like he always did and made his way up the steps to Blaine's room, before he even reached for the handle he could hear Blaine singing, praticeing for the musical.

"Somebody sounds good in here!" Sebastian called out as he entered the room, but Blaine couldn't hear him because he had a set of headphones on. He couldn't see him either because he was facing away from him, Sebastian walked over and slowly slid his arms around Blaine's waist. Scarring him at first but then Blaine relaxed into the embrace.

"I thought you would never come back, I'm so hungry and i can't wait to kiss you all over and then..." Blaine turned around to wrap his arms around the boy, for the second time this week he was mistaken as to who he was expecting to see.

"Seb!" Blaine quickly pulled back from the embrace and tossed his ipod onto his bed.

"Hungry? well i didn't bring any food but..." Sebastian leaned in to star kissing Blaine all over.

"Sebastian, no... stop! STOP!" Blaine jumped back as if he was shocking him with every kiss.

"Woh, hey whats wrong?" Sebastian stepped back and held his hands up as if he was giving up.

"Thanks Mrs. Anderson i can't believe they forgot the forks" Kurt's voice sounded from outside the door, both Sebastian and Blaine just starred at the door and before they knew it the door was open and Kurt was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"Blaine...?" Kurt's voice cracked a little as he spoke.

"Kurt its NOT what it looks like, please! He just showed up!" Blaine was all but yelling as he moved towards Kurt.

"Kurt? wait.. you have been ignoring me because Kurt is back in town?" Sebastian put his fist to his forehead as if he was trying to punch whatever thoughts were in his head away.

"I haven't been ignoring you, i tried to get ahold of you countless times and you never answered my messages!" Blaine said still looking at Kurt, making sure he was okay.

"I never got any messages."

All three of them stood quiet for a few more moments until Kurt spoke up,

"I'm just gonna... you guys need to talk." He sat down the bags in his hands on Blaine's bed and moved towards the door.

"Don't you dare leave this house Kurt." Blaine said as he grabbed his hand.

"I'm just gonna go chat with your mom, i promise I'm not going anywhere" they shared a look and Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now but he didn't want to rub it in Sebastian's face. Once Kurt was out of the room Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Seb, i know this is all a lot to take in but let me explain."

"I'm listening."

"Kurt just showed up a few days ago, told me he wanted me back and... i just.. i couldn't not take him back Sebastian, hes.. hes my everything. I didn't mean to..."

"You used me, Blaine you used my body and my company and Kurt shows back up and I'm just nothing.?" Sebastian bowed his head so Blaine could no longer see his face.

"Sebastian I'm sorry, i really didn't mean to do this to you. i didn't mean to... are you... are you laughing?

Sebastian was bent over cracking up, Blaine had never seen him laugh this hard ever. How was this possibly funny?


	10. Its funny how things turn out

"I.. oh my god! i thought this was going to horrible" Sebastian said between breaths as he was still laughing.

"What in the hell are you even talking about?" Blaine had never been so confused in his whole life.

"Sit, you are going to laugh too once i tell you" Sebastian patted the spot next to him on the bed and Blaine sat down.

"You remember the other day when i told you i was having coffee with an old friend?" Blaine had to think back but yes he did remember that so he shook his head yes.

"It was the guy i dated in junior high, the one who pretended not to be gay. He found me on facebook and wanted to meet up and when we did he told me he had just come out of the closet, He held my hand and told me how much he missed me and told me that he would fool around with guys behind closed doors and picture them as me. Blaine I've been trying to talk to you so i can let you know that we want to be together..." Blaine let it all sink in and when it finally clicked in his head he started to laugh.

"You mean to tell me that we both ended up getting back together with our first loves, on the same day and we were both to scared to tell one another in fear of hurting somebody?"

"Now you see why its so funny?"

"Yup, i..." they just both started laughing, was this really happening? was he let off the hook with Sebastian? Was Kurt really downstairs waiting for him?

"I mean, we can still be friends." Sebastian said as he held out his hand,

"Friends sounds great Seb." Both boys stood up and made their way down to the living room, Kurt was sitting by him self looking at something on his phone when he noticed the boys in the room.

"Everything okay?... Sebastian i want you to know i never meant for this to hurt you." Kurt said as he stood up, Blaine and Sebastian looked to one another and started to laugh.

"Everything is beyond okay Kurt, I'll explain it all to you while we eat, i'll talk to you later Seb. Blaine patted him on the back as he walked out the door.

Kurt and Blaine sat on his bed with the take out food in their laps, Blaine explained everything to Kurt and by the time he was done they were both laughing.

"Its crazy how things turn out sometimes."

"We still want to be friends, and he wants to come to the play tomorrow but i don't want you worrying about anything okay?" Blaine made sure to look Kurt right in the eyes as he spoke.

"I love you Blaine, i will always worry but i love you."

"I love you too" Blaine leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips and they went about their day.

* * *

It was the first night Blaine had slept without Kurt next to him ever since he came back, he didn't get all the sleep he needed and in the middle of the musical he ended up falling a sleep and missed one of this calls to be on stage. Both Sebastian and Kurt were in the audience along with Rachel who flew in just that morning, Kurt had gotten him flowers for after the show and all three of them were waiting for Blaine to make his exit.

"That, was a big mess!" Blaine said as he fell into Kurt's open arms, Kurt placed little kisses to his forehead and then pulled him back to hand him the flowers, Rache hugged him next and told him over and over again that the show was good and he could always get it right tomorrow night. Sebastian patted Blaine on the back and wished him a congrats but was quickly torn away from the group when he got a phone call.

"Hey... yeah I'm on my way now... okay... bye" Sebastian's voice was soft and quiet but Blaine still heard the conversation.

"Was that 8th grade boy?" Blaine asked, Kurt and Rachel were having their own conversation and didn't pay any attention to them.

"Yes it was, he wants to meet me at bredsticks for a date and he has a name Blaine." Sebastian smirked and stole a rose from the bunch in Blaine's arms.

"I'll pay you back sometime, i have a date to go to and his name is Eli." Sebastian smiled and walked away, Blaine stood frozen. There had to be more then one Eli in Ohio right?

* * *

The weekend came to a close and Kurt had to catch a flight back with Rachel to New York extreamly early Monday morning, saying goodbye to Kurt this time seamed to be more painful then it was the first time. They both stood in the airport arms wrapped around one another,

"One week, I'll be back in One week for thanksgiving break and then we will have 4 weeks apart but you said you are going to come to New York a week early and then we fly back with me for Christmas break. This is going to be hard Blaine but i know we can make it work"

"Kurt i would walk to New York if i had to, to see you."

"God i can't wait till you graduate and we can be together all the time again."

"Me too, me too" Blaine said before they shared a kiss.

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you too Blaine." another kiss between them and Kurt was off to his plane, Rachel had been waiting for him at the gate. It was going to be the hardest thing for them to be apart, but after everything that happened it really only made them stronger.

* * *

**HUGE thanks to the readers! julymom97, pandaattack14, margaret, adorkableness12, Candy Criss, cakg123, klainediva, quall339, emicrazy, Nonstop Klaine, Klainebow79, sevsdominatrix, AspireWriter7, lotr14, anderpson, justsayyoulikeklaine, bananafangirl96, billybell, marloumau, SkyNic, jememj, meggers82891, AlwaysKlaine, 19MyFictionalRomance95, MyKidSingsGlee.**

**And to all the future readers who stumble across this!**

**I've been asked to write a little backstory about Sebastian and Eli (Yes its THAT Eli) but I'm not sure if its going to happen, if i does it will be posted on THIS fic as another chapter.**

**you can find me on tumblr as Kelsie19 so let me know what you think!**


End file.
